Hot and Sweaty
by Non-Tanu
Summary: Riko suffers in the most pleasurable way possible. No one has ever blushed more or accidentally pushed her face into as many rippling muscles, either. (For clarity's sake, You (Watanabe) is written as Yo).


_Dear God, why is it so hard to be calm around Yo!?_

Riko cursed her own inner thoughts, filled with images of various sculpted muscles, as she walked with her head looking down, trying hard to hide both her blush and gaze, opting not to stare at her girlfriend too long.

"C'mon Riko, the sooner we get to the gym, the more we can work out!" Yo exclaimed, bouncing excitedly while she held Riko's hand, "It's not often that I get to work out with you, so I want to make the best of it!"

"I know, I know, there's no need to pull my arms though, Yo-chan," Riko wailed as Yo tugged her arm forward until they reached the doors of the gym, "See? You're just impatient, Yo-chan."

The couple made their way into the gym, greeting familiar faces as they walked to the dressing room, changing into more suitable workout gear. Riko heard a confused noise that Yo tended to make when she walked in on her cooking, and turned to see Yo holding up a grey sports bra and matching yoga shorts. "Umm... Riko... how come this is all I have in my bag?" Yo asked, puzzled too why there was... so little, "I know I asked you to pack me some clothes but... I don't usually tend to work out like Mari or Kanan."

"Omygoshohmygosh I'm sorry dear, I just... you asked me to get something that you would look good in... and I guess I wasn't thinking straight," Riko apologized, reddening as she hid her face behind a t-shirt, "I-I have an extra t-shirt you can wear... it might be a bit small though."

"Aww, it's OK, I've worn outfits like this before; just remind me to help you with outfits next time, OK?" Yo added, before giving her girlfriend a comforting hug. The two quickly changed, quickly slipping on their shoes as they headed towards the treadmills. Riko looked down to see that her shoes were untied, and quickly fastened them before getting back up, only to come face to face with You's abs, out there for Riko to gawk at, like usual. "Let's go, let's go; I can't wait to start!" Yo cheered as they started their warm up, lightly jogging for 10 minutes before they stopped to cool down.

"Whew… I really need to get in the gym more often; this is killing me already…" Riko panted, taking a big gulp of water before catching her breath, "What's next, Yo-chan?"

"Mmmm… Since we just gave our legs a good warmup, I think we should do the same for our arms, no?" Yo giggled, as she lead her girlfriend to the bench press, "Let's get on the bench; I haven't done it in so long because I haven't had someone to spot me in forever, ehe~" Riko watched in fascination as Yo set up the bar for her set; watching her place heavy 40-pound weights on each side. Yo laid down on the bench, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together and gestured over to Riko as she gripped onto it, "Just help me lift it a bit, and make sure I'm balanced, okay?"

"Gotcha; you can do it, dear," Riko encouraged as she helped Yo take the bar off the rack, watching her breathing matchup methodically with her arms and chest, watching her face squint as she focused on nothing but benching and counting the amount of reps she had done. After a dozen, she looked at Riko, who quickly helped her place the bar back, before letting her arms down to rest, stretching out her arms to keep limber.

 _Wow, Yo-chan is really quite something, she's able to lift so much with ease; must be her nice arms and muscular ch-_

"Riko, are you ready now? " Yo asked, looking over to Riko, who was quite red over staring at her, "you're spacing out, and you should focus when you're benching, to avoid injuries and all that sort of stuff."

"Y-Yes, yes, o-of course!" Riko stammered, regaining her composure as she laid down on the bench, preparing herself as she readied her arms, "did you remember to change the weights on the bar?"

"Of course; I wanted to make sure you were safe while doing it!" Yo exclaimed, giving Riko a quick peck on the cheek before she lifted the bar up, "let's go; Yosoro!" Riko lifted the bar and started her reps; face strained as she attempted to do her workouts, stopping after only 10 reps, arms tired and wobbling from the weight. Yo helped guide the bar down to its rack, and laughed as she watched Riko turn over and collapse to the floor, done after their first set. "C'mon Riko; we at least have two or three more sets, then we can do biceps next!" All that Yo got in return was a guttural moan of sadness as Riko attempted to lift herself up.

* * *

"Yoooo-chan, is the workout done already?" Riko moaned between sips of water as they made their way back from the water fountain, "I don't know if my body can take much more…" Riko felt as if her chest was punching her from the inside and out; but Yo still looked as happy and chipper as usual, even after doing so much more weight than her. Riko gave her arms one last rotation before they made their way to a rack of dumbbells, each of the girls picking up weights that felt comfortable to them.

"You curl them like this dear, you can watch my arms as an example," You instructed, making sure Riko was watching so that her form was ok; the last thing she wanted was for her to pull or dislocate something, "make sure your arms are at your side, and that you're only using your upper arms to lift the weights, alright." Yo waited for a response from Riko, but looked up, only to realize that her girlfriend's eyes were fully transfixed on her bicep, watching them as they flexed and unflexed while she demonstrated the exercise.

 _They're moving like a pair of pistons… look at how strong and muscular they are… no wonder she's so athletic, I bet she could really put those arms to us- PURE THOUGHTS RIKO PURE THOUGHTS_

"Riko, love, you know that you need to do the exercise too; you just can't stare at me all day," Yo jokingly told Riko as she placed the weights down, "Now, did you get all the instructions for the bicep curl memorized?"

"O-Of course! I was listening, I swear!" Riko suddenly answered, fumbling to pick up her weights and repeat Yo's actions, eyes still razor-focused on Yo's prominent arm muscles, "i-is this alright? I hope I'm following your actions; I-I got a bit distracted while you showed it to me." Yo watched her girlfriend finish up her set, and decided to tease the poor girl by pretending to stretch, which only resulted in her flexing her arms, and Riko nearly dropping her weights out of sheer surprise. "Yo, don't do that!" Riko yelled, pausing to put the dumbbells down to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself, "you can't just go around doing that; o-ok?!"

"Awwww, I'm sorry Riko!" Yo sarcastically apologized as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, flexing her arms, letting Riko feel them press against her. Riko began to feel even more warm than she already was from her workout, reddening from her girlfriend's effective teasing, panting as she looked down to see Yo's muscular arms holding her.

"Yo… please l-let go…" Riko begged, attempting to wriggle her way out of Yo's bear hug, "your arms are t-to dangerous… I'm gonna make weird noises if you keep cuddling me here…"

"O-oh… my bad," Yo apologized, letting go of her, looking down in embarrassment as she realized that her teasing had gone a bit far, "I-I'm sorry Riko."

"No no, it's ok darling," Riko quickly told Yo as she returned the hug back, "now, I think we should get back to our exercises, right?" Yo nodded as she bent down to pick up her weights again, starting her reps again as she focused fully on her exercises. She finished her set, and put her weights down yet again, to take another drink. She looked over to see Riko, who was slowly curling her own weights; eyes glazed over and transfixed on Yo's arms again, a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth. Yo giggled a bit before Riko realized that she was staring, blushing slightly before putting her weights down to take a drink, splashing herself in the face in the process.

"Ehe~ that's what you get for being thirsty, darling," Yo joked, walking up to her as she placed a little kiss on her cheek, "unfortunately, we only have a few more sets, but you can always watch these guns later~" Riko struggled to finish her last two sets, trying her hardest to not distract her mind with Yo, which proved hard as she kept staring at her wonderful girlfriend. After two more grueling sets, Riko dropped her weights and promptly fell to the floor, clutching her arms in pain and defeat, while Yo giggled and help her girlfriend up off the floor, who was mumbling something about no feeling in her arms.

* * *

"Wow; you really worked up a nice, good sweat Riko!" Yo cheered, giving her a thumbs up while she grabbed her water bottle and towel, "what should we work on next, love; legs, or abs?" Yo's face lit up as she started to giggle, watching as he girlfriend's brow furrowed and her lips pursed, thinking intensely about what part of her girlfriend she wanted to see.

"Hmm… squatting would let me stare at your butt… and it'd be good for my legs as well… but on the other hand… I'd get to see your stomach…" Riko mumbled as she thought over her options, "I guess I'd want to see your rippling six pack- I MEAN I WANT TO WORK ON MY CORE. YES. NOT LOOKING AT YOUR MUSCLES. NOPE." Riko puffed her cheeks, trying not to be too angry at Yo as she collapsed onto the floor in laughter, unable to hold in her amusement at seeing Riko so focused on her body.

"Alright baby; you're in for a real challenge then; I'll make sure your abs feel nice and sore after this!" Yo cheered, walking a terrified Riko towards a different part of the gym, bringing out two yoga mats and a pair of medicine balls to Riko, who was curled up in a ball on the cold floor.

"See look… I'm working out my relaxing muscles with this exercise," Riko announced, rolling over to her other side, "and look, I switched sides and everything."

"You know, you won't get to see these in action if you're acting like a lazy kitty," Yo replied, teasingly tracing her hands on the faint outline that was her abs, which immediately made Riko sit up in place, "See; wasn't hard, was it?" Yo helped Riko set herself up; both girls sitting beside eachother; medicine balls in hand. "Now, we're going to do some twists and sit ups; and you need to hold this medicine ball to make sure you're getting the full workout from this, ok?" Yo explained, watching Riko nod in understanding, watching Yo intently for instructions, "now, you just need to lift your legs off the floor, sitting upright, and twist the ball around like this!" Riko watched intently as Yo performed the exercise, watching as her stomach twisted and flexed as she finished a dozen or so rotations, before putting the ball down, barely skipping a beat. "Now it's your turn, baby!" Yo cheered, signalling to Riko, who lifted her legs up off the floor, attempting to copy Yo's actions before falling over after 10 twists.

"How do you subject yourself to this; and so often as a matter of fact!?" Riko complained, groaning as she clutched her stomach, "how many do we need to do?"

"Five sets of twenty or so, then after this, planks!" Yo excitedly answered, watching Riko's face contort in shock, "don't worry; after a few workouts, you'll be strong in no time!" Riko flopped over onto the mat, turning to Yo with her biggest puppy dog eyes, in an attempt to stop the exercises. "Silly Riko, you aren't getting out of this that easily," Yo teased, moving her mat closer to Riko, "besides, you said you wanted to tone your stomach, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't realize how much… effort I would need to put in," Riko sighed, staring at her girlfriend's stomach, reaching a hand to feel it, "they're never going to look as good as these, though; your body is on a whole different level from mine!"

"Ehe~ I do take pride in my stomach after all!" Yo grinned as she felt Riko's hand rub and touch her stomach, fingers tracing the indents of her abs, "Umm… earth to Riko?" Riko's brain had all but shut off; too focused on the fact that she was touching firm, solid muscle, that was her girlfriend's, of all things

 _They're so tight and they just look so sexy… I just can't stop touching and feeling them… what did I ever do to be this blessed?_

Riko's bordering-on-lewd inner thoughts were interrupted by an arm that was slightly shaking her, which turned out to be Yo, who was beet red in embarrassment. Riko soon realized why she was that flustered, after she looked around to see a few people staring as Riko had started to drool again after touching Yo's abs, and quickly retracted her hands and curled up in embarrassment. Yo did her best to take a deep breath after that particularly embarrassing moment, and attempted to pull Riko up off the ground, who was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Yo, I wasn't thinking and I just couldn't resist; they're just too nice…" Riko mumbled, trying her hardest to pull herself together, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone…" Yo suddenly pulled her embarrassed girlfriend into a hug, easing her heart and mind as she returned it.

"It's OK; I understand," Yo cooed, letting go of Riko to sit back down on her mat, "it's just very flattering to see you love my body this much…" Yo giggled as she watched Riko stare at her abs yet again, flinching away in an attempt to control her gay mind. "Now, are you going to be able to calm yourself down to do more exercises, or am I too distracting?" Yo jokingly asked, receiving playful hits to her head from a flustered, giggling Riko, "I'll take that as a yes~" Riko gritted her teeth as she started her twists again, keeping her pace at the rhythmic counting of Yo, stopping again after a few minutes, falling to the floor in pain.

"Auuugh… I feel like my stomach is going to fight me…" Riko groaned, getting ready for her next set, "three more, right?"

"Yep; and planks after!"

"UGGGGGGGGH… Yo why…"

* * *

Riko fell to the floor as her arms gave out, finishing her last plank, with Yo following a few seconds later.

"Wow Riko, you're doing great; that time you lasted for 40 seconds!" Yo congratulated, stopping the stopwatch on her phone, "you're making great progress!"

"I would say thank you, but I feel like I'm going to collapse from the inside out," Riko sighed with a defeated look on her face, "are we done yet, or did you plan something else to trick me with?"

"Not this time baby; just stretching, okay?" Yo told Riko, as she laid down on the mat, readying herself, "Riko, could you give me a hand with this bridge in case I fall down; just hold up my back a bit." Riko followed Yo's instructions and knelt beside her girlfriend, putting her hands on her back as she got up on her hands and feet.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, in Riko's case), Riko bent over in an attempt to grab her phone and was met with Yo's abs, pressing against her face, making her mind go dizzy and her body press more against them.

 _Oh God oh God oh God they right here they're so hot and sweaty but they're so nice thank you to whichever God graced me this day_

Yo gave a surprised yelp as she fell over, sending Riko toppling down after her, turning into a mess of sweaty limbs on top of a yoga mat. "Nnnn, Riko are you ok?" Yo asked, hoping she didn't hurt her girlfriend, struggling to get up as she noticed that something was in the way. She bent her head up a bit to see Riko, arms wrapped around her; fully red-faced as she pressed herself against her girlfriend, muttering something about 'being too sexy to handle'.

She could almost feel the shower sex coming.


End file.
